prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Pact Red Coord
Jewel Pact Red Coord (ジュエルパクトレッド) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Jewel Pact Coord, Jewel Pact Sky Coord, Jewel Pact Pink Coord, Jewel Pact Yellow Coord, Jewel Pact Blue Coord, Jewel Pact Gold Coord, Jewel Pact Black Coord, Jewel Pact Green Coord, and the Jewel Pact Purple Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dress composed of a dark pink blouse covered in a pale pink winged heart print. On the side of the arm is a large ruby heart line by pearls, and the upper-shoulder is lined by white frills to accent the scalloped strip beneath the shoulder, layered over glittery ruby ruffles. At the middle of the scallops resides a ruby heart. Three ruby hearts are sewn to the middle of the chest surrounded by white and pale pink scallop strips, accenting the white scallops around the top of the chest. At the middle is a large ruby heart with white wings, matching those on the back. A white scalloped bodice covers the navel with two gold straps at the middle, followed by a glittery ruby tutu peplum. The skirt is in four ruffled glittery layers, each longer than the previous, coming in pale pink, baby pink, peach, an light red. The top layer has two chains wrapped around it, one made from gold ornate hearts, the other tiny pearls, and around the bottom layer is a gold ornate pattern. On the second layer is a pattern of tiny white bows. Layered over the skirt are two, large scalloped peplum layers made from the winged heart fabric, but the second layer is light red colored. Over the layers is a large white wing on each side, along with a big white tulle bow with pink hearts lining the edge, gold wings, and a ruby heart in the middle. The user gains wrist cuffs resembling the sleeves, an a white tulle neck piece with red lining, hearts, and a single ruby heart at the bottom. Shoes Pale pink pumps with a stylized heel and scalloped foot strap to match the design across the front. On the strap is a white bow adorned by a gold winged ruby heart. On the back corner of the shoe is a single gold wing. From the foot strap to the ankle is a scalloped strip, with a thinner strap over the heel, the ankle strap adorned by a non-winged variant of the ruby heart and bow. White scalloped fabric is layered beneath this, followed by ruffled glittery ruby fabric. Ruby chains wrap around the lower leg. Accessory A headband made from alternating ruby hearts and spheres. Glittery ruby tulle resides on the corner with two wings, the bigger having a pale pink gradient. Game Jewel Pact Red Coord is a Premium Super Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Lovely Coord